1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions for cosmetic and medicinal uses, and, more particularly, to such compositions that are made from all-natural ingredients, most particularly, citrus.
2. Description of Related Art
Compounds found primarily in the peel portion of citrus are known to have anti-histamine properties. Grapefruit (Citrus paradisi), in particular, has been reported to contain high amounts of these compounds, among which are the bioflavanoids such a naringin, rutin, hesperitin, and quercitin. Although these compounds are found in nature, they are highly concentrated in citrus varieties, especially the grapefruit. There are many compounds in citrus that work in concert with the bioflavanoids; so this is not limited to the action of the bioflavanoids alone. The activity of the bioflavanoids and histamine is detailed in E. Middleton and G. Drzewiecki (Biochem. Pharmacol. 33(21), 3333, 1984); N. S. Parmar (Int. J. Tissue React. 5(4), 415, 1983); and I. Lambey et al. (Acta Physiol. Pharmacol. Bulg. 6(2), 70, 1980).
Cream bases are used in a wide variety of cosmetic and medicinal compositions. Such cream bases have mainly included aloe, lanolin, or non-biological carriers such as petroleum. Lanolin has been found to be an allergen in a large segment of the population, and aloe alone has not been successfully used to make cream bases. Petroleum carriers are often avoided, since current market demand includes a desire for more all-natural products.
Psoriasis is a damaging skin disease that also affects the scalp in the form of dandruff, with approximately 3% of all Americans suffering from this painful and embarrassing disease. Research by the National Psoriasis Foundation has indicated that psoriasis can be treated by a combination of psoralen and ultraviolet light.
Thus, what is needed is an all-natural creamy base raw ingredient that has medicinal and nutritional properties that can be used as a base for cosmetics and as a thickener or filler for food products.